kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4
Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres is the sequel of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness and it is the 4th installment of the series. It is set a couple of days after the events of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles. It will have some slight plot elements from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby's Return to Dream Land but vaguely much like the first installment. Chapters Unknown atm Planned Scenes These are the current scenes that are planned for this installment, though some know when they will happen while some are unknown when they will occur. *This installment starts off with a fairy family about to have dinner when all of a sudden, a army from outer space enters Ripple Star's atmosphere and begins taking over the planet. A fairy named Marie is told by her father to leave the planet to find help. She avoids being captured by a commander of the invading army by leaving Ripple Star in a spaceship. She is later attacked by a dimensional monster. After the attack, the spaceship's systems begin to malfunction and it begins to head for a crashlanding on Popstar. *A couple of hours after the Dream Warriors return home, a object falls from the sky and lands in a pumpkin patch nearby Waddle Dee Village that is owned by one of Waddle Dee's uncles. The Dream Warriors go to investigate what the object was and they find out it was a spaceship. Waddle Doo opens the cockpit of the ship and the Dream Warriors find a girl fairy who is knocked out unconscious but she then starts waking up. Dedede then asks why she came to Popstar but the fairy girl, who introduced herself as Marie, says that she forgets after she tries to remember but she mentions that she is from Ripple Star. Waddle Dee notices a slight bruise on the fairy girl's head, he calls his grandfather, Dr. Waddlesworth, to come over and check on Marie. He arrives shortly and begins to check to see if Marie is injured. He says that she is not hurt, but the impact from the crashlanding did give her short term memory. Dedede begins to think something maybe wrong on Ripple Star with the other Dream Warriors agreeing with him. *While Dedede and the gang are travel to Meta Knight's place on Syrup Swamp Island, Marie is captured by Dubior. He summons 3 Sphere Doomers to attack the gang: a Fire, Ice and Spark Sphere Doomers. Cloud, Dedede and Waddle Dee each battle a Sphere Doomer that they have the advantage over while Waddle Doo, Raven, Drawcia and Rachel battle Dubior to free Marie from him. During the battle with Dubior, Dubior barely dodges one of Raven's attack, which knocks loose a door where Dubior's wires are. Waddle Doo sneaks behind Dubior, jumps on him from a tree and opens the door where his wires are. Waddle Doo begins messing with the cords, freeing Marie from him. He then makes Dubior's red and yellow cords touch, making Dubior speed into a rock at high speed, destroying himself in the process. *While resting from their travels at Meta Knight's fortress, Dedede and the others start to have fun with Meta Knight's hologram machine about how Drawcia would look as a more attractive witch, while she sees the first two, she is slightly embarrassed but doesn't seem to mind as she knows they are just messing around. However, Waddle Doo makes a hologram with Drawcia looking like a stereotypical, ugly witch for a prank and Drawcia ends up hitting him for it. At the same time, Kyle was watching it via a small robot and he sees the ugly witch form of Drawcia. He makes a disgusted face and it comically gets stuck like that. Vincent comes in and waves his hand in Kyle's face and Kyle says he saw the most disturbing thing in his life. Vincent asks what was it and Kyle says he's better off not knowing. *Raven battles his older brother, Meta Knight, to borrow the actual Halberd. He ends up winning, therefore getting him and his friends a ride to Ripple Star. *After arriving nearby Ripple Star, the Halberd is captured by a large space station via a tractor beam. Dedede and the gang hide in a secret hiding area just before soldiers of the station enter the Halberd. The soldiers search the ship but are unable to find the gang and then leave the ship. After the coast is clear, the gang gets out and Waddle Doo tells them that they can't go anywhere as long as the tractor beam is online. The gang leave the Halberd and split up to find the engineering room. While they are searching around, Raven gets a idea and tells Drawcia, Cloud and Marie that he will fight with the guards with the intention of luring the enemy soldiers away from the engineering room. Drawcia, Cloud and Marie agree with Raven's idea and Raven then leaves them to find guards to fight. Raven then begins fighting with the guards, managing to get them away from the engineering room. Dedede, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo and Rachel hear the space station's sirens go off and think they have been found when Marie informs them about Raven's plan. *A short while after arriving on Ripple Star, the group comes across a destroyed base of the Ripple Star Army that was attacked recently. The Dream Warriors look for survivors and find a severely injured soldier, who is Marie's father named Harold. After he notices Marie and that she safely made it to Popstar to get help, he tells the Dream Warriors about the invasion of Ripple Star. While he is done telling them about the invasion, Waddle Dee begins to bandage his injuries to attempt to slow down his blood loss but after he is done telling them about the invasion, he passes away. Waddle Dee checks his pulse and confirms that he's dead. This upsets Marie and she begins crying and the Dream Warriors close their eyes in respect of Harold's passing. Shortly after Harold's passing, a group of soldiers from the Ripple Star Army arrive and begin inspecting the base. They are suspicious of the Dream Warriors until Marie tells them that she asked the Dream Warriors for help. *Raven puts on a disguise consisting of a headband and a fake beard, similar to that of Solid Snake of the Metal Gear series. He then infiltrates a base nearby while in this disguise. *During the final stage of Dedede's fight with Magolor, Rippla transforms the Pure Crystal into a sword and asks Marie to give it to Dedede. She arrives at the site of Dedede and Magolor's battle and rushes to give the Pure Crystal to Dedede. Magolor attempts to attack her with a magic orb but Waddle Doo intercepts it with his Beam Rain attack, knocking Magolor's attack away from Marie. Marie gives Dedede the Pure Crystal, angering Magolor. Dedede stares at Magolor and says "You want it so bad? HERE, TAKE IT!" while he transforms it into a spear and tosses it at Magolor, who gets impaled by the spear and it lodges into the wall. The impact also knocks the Master Crown off of his head and it fall and shatters. Trivia *After being mentioned in the previous installments, Meta Knight finally makes his physical debut in the series. *The opening scenes of this installment are very similar to that of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. However, instead of fleeing Ripple Star via riding on the Crystal, Marie flees Ripple Star in a Crystal Shard-shaped spaceship. Category:Main Series Category:Installments